


[喵阿尔]IF WINTER COMES

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 埃斯蒂尼安被要求去参加龙骑士团的进修课程。他没有想到的是，授课老师是来自萨雷安的阿尔菲诺阁下。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 2





	[喵阿尔]IF WINTER COMES

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不是很现代的现代paro，世界观充满捏造和私设，人物充满ooc，剧情充满流水账，能接受再继续看

01.

“我不会去的。”埃斯蒂尼安说。

这是他在沉默了足足十分钟之后说出的第一句话。他瞪着艾默里克，艾默里克则微笑着回视他，目光里有着怜惜、同情，和不需要仔细看也能看出来的幸灾乐祸。

“我倒是没有意见。不过，”艾默里克说，“这一次集体进修你还不去的话，就算我还想看在我们这么多年交情的份上为你徇私枉法，可是那位刚毅正直的泽菲兰阁下他也——”

埃斯蒂尼安耗尽了自己全部的修养，终于没有当场发出一声“啧”。他忍住翻白眼的冲动，心里也清楚，上议员泽菲兰·德·瓦卢尔丹先生显然是一个油盐不进、眼不着砂的人。他已经缺席了前面两次龙骑士团的集体学习课程，厄丝蒂安代替他签到签得脑袋都疼，再这样缺勤下去，很难说瓦卢尔丹会不会联合其他议员弹劾他。

埃斯蒂尼安说：“……其实我也不是很想干了。”

这下瞪人的换成了艾默里克。他的下半张脸还维持着上议长得体的微笑，上半张脸的表情则开始在“不愧是你啊”和“你他妈怎么敢说出这句话”之间反复切换，最终定格在了一个犹如被不够甜的桦木糖浆噎住的表情上：

“看在哈罗妮的份上，埃斯蒂尼安，你三十二岁了，不是三岁，”他说，“别任性了，这个培训总共三期，你作为龙骑士团的长官，至少出席一下最后一期，做个结业总结吧？不然我和萨雷安那边也不好交代。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“看在哈罗妮的份上，艾默里克，这个傻到家的培训不光要有师生联谊，体育活动课还要学习跳黄金之——”

艾默里克飞快地打断了他：“我看了课表，这次改成蜜蜂之舞了。”

“……舞。”埃斯蒂尼安终于说完最后一个字。他好像也被噎住了，只能和艾默里克互相瞪视着，如果视线能实体化，他们俩大概早已经把彼此劈了个半死。

艾默里克控制不住地揉了揉眉心。他开始叹气了：“你是不是对萨雷安来的教授有什么意见……尤其他们还有人也在拂晓工作，你们也不是没合作过，你总不出面，让别人怎么想？”

“我对书呆子没有意见，”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我只是认为这个活动真的蠢透了。”

艾默里克翻过一页手中的文件。他决定换个思路去劝导好友，如今已经是第七星历，知识的重要性无人不知，作为龙骑士中最负盛名的那一个，埃斯蒂尼安不能总是对来自萨雷安的这些先进知识这么抗拒。他正要开口，办公室的门忽然被敲响了：

“阁下，萨雷安送过来这次培训的教师名单了。”

是露琪亚。

她在艾默里克说完“请进”之后走了进来，并在艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安两人的注视下，将手中的表格直接递给了埃斯蒂尼安：

“我想，这份名单直接给您看会好一些。”

埃斯蒂尼安有些狐疑、又十分警惕地接过了表格，好像露琪亚手里拿着的不是一份普通的写满了萨雷安教授名字的表格，而是一个即将爆炸的青磷水瓦罐。然后他低下头去，视线飞速地略过一排排文字，最终定格在一个熟悉的名字上：

阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔。

02.

手中的笔再一次被他转飞出去落在地上，埃斯蒂尼安弯下腰去捡笔的时候，听见厄丝蒂安在他身边打出了这节课的第十二个哈欠。

哈欠显然是会传染的，埃斯蒂尼安捡起笔坐好，还是没能忍住揉了揉眼睛：

“……哈啊。”

厄丝蒂安抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，发现距离下课还剩下半个多小时，不由垂头丧气起来：

“我真的听不懂以太学。”

埃斯蒂尼安瞪着面前摊开的书本：“这种课真的有人能听懂吗……”他话说一半，忽然把头向侧面一偏，紧接着一根短短的粉笔头迎面砸了过来，擦着他的耳朵落在书桌上，弹了一弹，最终滚落在地。

埃斯蒂尼安抬起头，授课教授站在讲台上，她灰白的头发卷曲着垂在胸前，尖顶帽宽大的帽檐遮住了她的神情：

“不要在我的课上交头接耳，小子。”

这位玛托雅女士是出了名的不好惹，又因为资历与路易索瓦大师等同，上一次集体培训的时候，萨雷安的教授们就是由她带队的，埃斯蒂尼安不止一次听见同僚们在背地里叫她“魔女”，今天第一次来上课，才算体会到这位女士的厉害之处。

满黑板的复杂公式使他头大如斗，甚至开始疑心玛托雅嘴里讲述的可能是一种他无法听懂的奇怪语言，明明每一个字单拎出来好像都还认识，但是怎么拼到了一起，就……

埃斯蒂尼安打出了又一个哈欠。饶是玛托雅再怎么朝他扔粉笔头，他也没办法再维持清醒了，他的眼皮变得越来越沉重，没过一会，他便彻底趴在了书桌上，头抵着崭新的书本，沉沉睡了过去。

但他并没有来得及做一个梦。

周围忽然变得嘈杂起来，埃斯蒂尼安意识到，或许是这节课终于结束了。他想动一动，但是粘液怪一样的睡意把他牢牢按在了座位上，他就没有再睁开眼睛，仍旧在书桌上趴伏着。桌面上传来“咚”的一声响，听起来是厄丝蒂安把什么东西放在了上面，埃斯蒂尼安嗅了嗅，闻出是伊修加德奶茶的味道。

厄丝蒂安也看出来他没睡着。她难得体贴地问：“头儿，要我再去给你买一杯吗？”

“……不用了。”埃斯蒂尼安没精打采地说，“我想再睡一会。”

话是这么说，但是他无论如何也是没法再睡着了。他依然闭着眼睛，问厄丝蒂安道：

“这见了鬼的以太学到底是谁发明的？”

厄丝蒂安没有说话。

这不对劲。埃斯蒂尼安和厄丝蒂安共事这么多年，他太清楚厄丝蒂安的性格了，这样一个现成的抱怨萨雷安那群书呆子的机会，她为什么不说话？

埃斯蒂尼安意识到自己的心脏悄悄地加快了跳动的频率。就好像预感到了什么似的，他的嘴角不自觉地向上抬起一点弧度，就在同时，他听见身边响起一个他并不陌生的声音：

“以太学是现代科学发展的基础，不要太瞧不起它啊，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”

讲话人的嗓音清澈极了，只是听着这声音，埃斯蒂尼安似乎都看见了初春冰雪消融的景象。他将头转向声音来源的方向，慢慢睁开眼睛，看见阿尔菲诺正站在他的书桌边，向他露出一个温柔的微笑。

03.

阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔，今年十六岁，是知名以太学、预言诗学教授路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔的长孙。

照理说，他这样的年纪，还应该在学校里念书，但或许是因为莱韦耶勒尔这个姓氏有着奇异的魔力，阿尔菲诺和他的双胞胎妹妹阿莉塞早在十一岁的时候就跳级考入了萨雷安魔法大学，毕业之后，更是双双开始为拂晓血盟以太研究院工作。埃斯蒂尼安听说过，这个研究院每年论文的发表数目多到可怕，可惜他连这些论文的题目都看不懂，就也不太清楚这些研究的具体价值都是什么。

上半年的时候，为了研究龙眼中蕴含能量的具体构成，阿尔菲诺曾经代表拂晓研究院来到伊修加德，进行了一段时间的实地考察。在这期间，埃斯蒂尼安一直陪伴在他身边，担任了护卫的职责。一转眼几个月过去了，阿尔菲诺这次再来到伊修加德，已经是作为萨雷安方面的教授，来对龙骑士团进行系统的知识技能培训了。

虽然早就知道阿尔菲诺会来，但是当他坐在自己身边，随意地翻了翻书桌上几乎是空白一片的笔记本的时候，埃斯蒂尼安还是感觉到了一种奇异的惊喜。他按住笔记本的封皮，好让阿尔菲诺不会再继续翻下去，以至于看见他在玛托雅课上凌乱的涂鸦：

“我看了课表。我以为你要下午才会过来。”

阿尔菲诺停下了手上的动作。他抬起头看着埃斯蒂尼安：“西德最近在天钢机工房，拉姆布鲁斯先生特意与我调换了一下课程，去和西德叙旧，所以我过来教上午的第二节课。”

玛托雅的以太学课下课之后，本应该是拉姆布鲁斯过来教授考古历史学的，埃斯蒂尼安昨天晚上把课表前后看了三遍，知道想要见到阿尔菲诺，必须得等到下午的艺术概论课才行。如今提早见到阿尔菲诺了，他在高兴的同时，又有些患得患失起来：

“那你今天下午就不会再来了，是吗？”

阿尔菲诺才要回答“是”，但话冲到嘴边的瞬间，他多看了一眼埃斯蒂尼安，就又把本来的回答咽了下去：

“……我会过来旁听的。”他说，“如果你是这样希望的话。”

埃斯蒂尼安的心跳就又跟着快了一拍。他今年已经三十二岁了，他经历过无数严酷的历练和冒险，但在这一刻，他看着阿尔菲诺的侧脸，感觉自己好像还是一个莽撞的毛头小子一样，和云雾街那些看见漂亮姑娘经过就要吹口哨的男孩们没什么不同。阳光从他的肩膀后面照过来，他看清阿尔菲诺脸颊上细小又柔软的绒毛。没什么来由地，埃斯蒂尼安忽然想，原来伊修加德今天的天气竟然这么好吗？

他的喉咙在不知不觉间变得干涩起来：

“我的确……”

一阵刺耳的上课铃声打断了他的话。埃斯蒂尼安有些尴尬地半张着嘴，但阿尔菲诺好像知道他要说些什么。这位小老师把垂在肩膀一侧的长发辫随手拨到了另一侧，站起身说：

“我不能再坐在这里了。我得去前面讲课。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“……啊。”

阿尔菲诺朝他笑笑：“我已经听玛托雅老师和我抱怨过你的不配合了，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。这节课我希望你能更认真一些听讲，不知道你能不能做到呢？”

埃斯蒂尼安其实并没有听清阿尔菲诺都说了些什么。他只能看见阿尔菲诺的嘴唇开开合合，小巧的唇珠反射着温暖的阳光，这让他实在没办法不去肖想，如果被这样柔软的嘴唇亲吻住，会是一种什么样的感觉。但他想，他或许是答应了阿尔菲诺的，因为他看见他的小老师笑着点了点头，就怀抱着一摞厚厚的书籍走向讲台了。

04.

“我们这里有去过格里达尼亚的同学吧？”

阿尔菲诺的话音刚落，教室里便齐刷刷地举起来一排手。龙骑士们参与课程的热情远比他所想象得要高涨，这让阿尔菲诺有些忍俊不禁：“不，我不是要提问。去过格里达尼亚的各位或许能更理解下面要说的这个知识点，格里达尼亚有一种流传很广的传统舞蹈，叫作‘丰饶之舞’，或许有人看过吗？这是格里达尼亚的居民们在接受了丰饶神诺菲卡和森林的元灵们的恩惠之后，向其表达谢意的舞蹈，每年的收获节，他们都会跳这支舞来庆贺丰收。这样是不是要好理解一些？这支舞蹈的诞生，与他们的劳动生活是密不可分的，所以……”他将目光扫视过讲台下一排排坐着的龙骑士们，然后在最后一排的角落处，正撞上埃斯蒂尼安认真的视线。

埃斯蒂尼安难得坐得很直，他的两手手肘支在桌面，下颌垫在交叠的十指上，和身边已经喝掉了一整杯伊修加德奶茶却依然昏昏欲睡的厄丝蒂安比起来，他的表情看起来很是专注。

阿尔菲诺并不与他过多地对视，他的目光很快就避开埃斯蒂尼安的双眼，停留在他被阳光映照出浅金色的头发上：

“所以，埃斯蒂尼安阁下，你能来为大家总结一下，艺术起源于什么吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安站起身：

“……”

他哑口无言。他的脑子被阿尔菲诺的一颦一笑挤得满满当当，以至于他半点也没能听进去课程的内容。尴尬之余，他只能踩了厄丝蒂安一脚。他余光看见厄丝蒂安瞬间惊醒，开始在他身边疯狂地翻着笔记，然后他听见厄丝蒂安压低了的声音：

“劳动生活，头儿，艺术起源于劳动生活。”

埃斯蒂尼安看向阿尔菲诺，像一个初生的婴儿一样磕磕绊绊地复述道：

“……劳、劳动生活？”

阿尔菲诺很轻地皱了一下鼻子。短短一截粉笔被他从左手递到右手，又从右手递回左手，埃斯蒂尼安几乎要以为他也要像玛托雅一样用粉笔头扔自己了，但是阿尔菲诺并没有这样做。他只是看着埃斯蒂尼安的方向，很小声地叹了口气，随后说：

“阁下，课前你可不是这么和我保证的。”

他的眼尾不自觉地向下垂下去一点，看起来的确非常受伤。这让埃斯蒂尼安的心里一下子跟着不好受起来：

“抱歉，我……”

阿尔菲诺将手掌向下压了压，示意他坐下：

“没关系，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。劳烦你课后多留几分钟，我得和你谈谈。”

05.

同僚们陆续都离开了教室，厄丝蒂安走在最后面，关上教室门的时候，她递给了埃斯蒂尼安一个“你自求多福吧”的眼神。

阿尔菲诺还站在讲台上整理着讲义。他的刘海有些长了，松散地垂在他的眼睛上，埃斯蒂尼安看不清他的表情，一时间竟有些坐立难安起来。他觉得自己好像真的变成了因为贪玩而被留堂的小孩子，只有忐忑地等着老师不知道什么时候才会到来的惩罚。

时间好像过去了一个星历那样久，又好像只是一眨眼的工夫，埃斯蒂尼安听见阿尔菲诺说：

“在我们去吃午饭之前，你能先帮我把讲义拿回办公室吗？它们实在是太重了。”

埃斯蒂尼安：“……啊？”

阿尔菲诺似笑非笑地看着他：“……如果你不想帮忙的话就算了。”

“不，我不是这个意思，”埃斯蒂尼安连忙道，“我只是……”他顿了一下，实在拿不准阿尔菲诺眼下是怎样的心情，只好小心翼翼道，“我以为，你是想和我谈谈？”

阿尔菲诺“噗嗤”一声乐了。他收回右手叉在腰间，故意板起脸：“作为莱韦耶勒尔老师，我的确对你的上课态度很有意见。”

埃斯蒂尼安感觉到自己的脸颊都跟着烧热了。他知道自己的确不是一个称职的学生，但这样被阿尔菲诺明确地指责出来的时候，他真的感受到了被老师语重心长地训斥时的那种久违的羞耻感，虽然很微弱，却是真实存在的。

他甚至悄悄将头低下去了一些：

“对不起，我真的很抱歉。下次……”

然后他意识到了哪里不太对。伴随着他诚心诚意的道歉，阿尔菲诺的笑声竟然越来越大，埃斯蒂尼安后知后觉地抬起头去看他的时候，发现他笑得眼睛里都是泪花，整个人几乎要贴着讲台的边缘滑下去了。

“我没有……哈哈哈哈，我没有在为这件事情和你生气！”阿尔菲诺笑得气喘吁吁，他费力地将双手撑在讲台上站稳身体，又促狭地去看呆坐在原位的埃斯蒂尼安，“难道说，如果我把‘想要与埃斯蒂尼安阁下独处一会’的要求换了一个方式说出来，你就没办法理解了吗？”

“不，我，这……”埃斯蒂尼安再说不出别的话来了。有一百个莫古力乐团正在他的心里面敲锣打鼓，埃斯蒂尼安怔怔地看着阿尔菲诺，看到他年轻俊俏的小老师周身沐浴在温暖的阳光里，笑容比阳光还要明亮。在龙堡野外露宿好像还只是昨天发生过的事情，埃斯蒂尼安还记得阿尔菲诺在夜晚悄悄钻进他的怀里取暖，他焐热阿尔菲诺冰凉的双脚，又听见他小声嫌弃自己布满了茧的粗糙手掌。

埃斯蒂尼安在这个时候才真正意识到，原来那时将旅途填满的试探和暧昧并不是他自己一个人的错觉。有些事情是切实发生过的；哪怕已经分别了几个月，阿尔菲诺还是和当初一样，全心全意地信赖着他。

他就也跟着微笑起来：

“能帮老师做事，我可真是太荣幸了。”

06.

龙骑士团三次的培训课程都借用了圣恩达利姆神学院的教室，老师们的办公室便也都设在了神学院里。阿尔菲诺的讲义书本看着不少，但是埃斯蒂尼安抱着这些东西的时候却显得很轻松。他走在阿尔菲诺的左侧，看着阿尔菲诺推开办公室的门：

“就是这里了。”

埃斯蒂尼安把怀里的一摞书放在了阿尔菲诺的办公桌上。他迅速地打量了一下四周的陈设，发现可能因为是才过来的缘故，阿尔菲诺并没有更改办公室原本的装饰，只是在办公桌上多放了一个小小的木制相框。埃斯蒂尼安装作不经意地向相框的方向瞟了一眼，看见相片里的人他都并不陌生：

伊塞勒、莫古唐、光、阿尔菲诺……还有他自己。

这是他们龙眼考察队的合照，他们聚在温暖的篝火旁边，炖菜的香气腾升起来，赎罪天廊的影子在黑夜中若隐若现。埃斯蒂尼安记得很清楚，就在这天晚上，阿尔菲诺和他共用了同一个帐篷。他一直等到阿尔菲诺睡熟，才钻出帐篷去，正碰上被莫古唐和光的鼾声吵得睡不着的伊塞勒。

伊塞勒说：“你看起来并不是会失眠的人。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“的确不是。只是今天比较特殊，我现在有点想抽烟。”

但是他和伊塞勒谁也没有带烟在身上。两个人各自在口袋里翻了半天，伊塞勒最终翻出来两根罗勒草递给他。接过这两根罗勒草的时候，埃斯蒂尼安听见自己很沉重地叹了一口气。

莫古唐和光的鼾声在夜风里此起彼伏。在这样嘈杂的静谧里，伊塞勒忽然说：“你喜欢那孩子吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安嚼着罗勒草茎的动作瞬间停住了。他看着伊塞勒，不知道自己该摆出什么样的表情来：“……有这样明显吗？”

伊塞勒就笑：“喜欢一个人是没办法被藏住的。”她抬起头，看着广袤无垠的夜空，嘴里呵出的暖气变成白色的水雾，缓慢地扩散开来，“不论是赫拉斯瓦尔格和希瓦，还是你和阿尔菲诺……喜欢都是没办法被藏住的。”

埃斯蒂尼安慢慢将手掌贴在自己的左脸处。这里才被阿尔菲诺轻轻地亲吻过，他好像还能感受到那里传来的濡湿又温暖的触感。他听见他自己说：

“他刚刚亲了我。……我不知道该怎么办了。”

伊塞勒说：“如果我是你，我现在就回到帐篷里去，以免这孩子被旁边的呼噜声吵醒的时候，睁开眼睛却看不到你。”她看了看埃斯蒂尼安，意识到这位苍天龙骑士眼下的确是既紧张又焦虑，不由笑了，“放轻松些。哈罗妮会祝福你们的。”

07.

埃斯蒂尼安重新回到帐篷里，倚着支架慢慢坐下来。帐篷并不宽敞，他的两条腿只能拘谨地往回收着，尽量给阿尔菲诺留出更多的活动空间。光线太昏暗了，他几乎没办法看清楚阿尔菲诺的睡脸，伊塞勒刚刚的话一遍一遍地在他的脑海里回放：

“你喜欢那孩子吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安把这句话拆分成更短的词汇，颠过来倒过去地分析，最后不得不绝望地承认：没人能不喜欢阿尔菲诺。他骗不了别人，更骗不了自己，每次对上阿尔菲诺纯净的眼神，说不心动都是假的。他第一次发现自己竟然如此小气，一想到阿尔菲诺将来有可能用同样的目光去看着别人，他几乎想立刻跳起来给心里的假想敌揍上一拳。

可是，阿尔菲诺是怎么想的呢？

虽然他总嚷嚷着他这个年纪在萨雷安早就成年了，可是说到底，他还只是个才走出象牙塔的孩子。如果拂晓没有对龙眼的考察观测立项，阿尔菲诺或许要过很多年以后才会离开萨雷安——他是只要在书海里遨游就可以得到完全的满足的人，他第一次出远门，第一次来到伊修加德，第一次遇见不同于他的同学和老师的人，他会生出仰慕的心思，这实在是太正常不过了。

可是我已经三十二岁了。埃斯蒂尼安想。

他经历过与亲人的分离，经历过无数战斗与冒险的淬炼，与阿尔菲诺手指上拉琴写字作画磨出来的茧不一样，他的手上布满细小的伤口，虎口上一圈厚厚的茧是经年累月握紧长枪的结果。

他比阿尔菲诺大上这么多。

他不知道龙眼的以太波动是怎么回事，他看不懂阿尔菲诺随身携带的那些有着专业术语的复杂书籍（他甚至认不全上面的字！），除了丰富的战斗经验和技巧，他没有任何擅长的事情。有一天早上阿尔菲诺散着头发来敲他的门，恳请他帮忙梳一下头发，而他费了好大的工夫，也只能给阿尔菲诺扎出来一个乱糟糟的辫子。

他这样的人，哪里值得这样一个小天才的喜欢呢？

埃斯蒂尼安有些失神地看着阿尔菲诺的方向，就在他叹出第二口气的时候，阿尔菲诺轻轻地翻了个身。

埃斯蒂尼安差点被自己噎着：“……！”

阿尔菲诺睁开眼睛：“我不想骗你了。我睡不着。”

埃斯蒂尼安没话找话地说：“啊，是啊。……莫古唐的呼噜声实在是太吵了。”

阿尔菲诺摇了摇头：“倒不是因为这个。”

埃斯蒂尼安几乎是立刻站起身，向着他的方向走近了两步：“还很冷吗？”他将手伸进阿尔菲诺的睡袋里去摸阿尔菲诺的手腕，发现他的体温并不算低，这才松了口气，再抬头去看阿尔菲诺的时候，他才发现阿尔菲诺不知道什么时候露出了一个又有些窘迫、又有些失落的表情：“我冒犯到你了吗……？”

他谨慎地问。

阿尔菲诺定定地看着埃斯蒂尼安的脸，这下叹气的人变成他自己了。他叹了一口气，又叹了一口气，决定假装闻不出埃斯蒂尼安口腔里罗勒草的味道，放低声音说：

“小时候，我和妹妹如果睡不着觉的话，祖父会来给我们晚安吻。”

埃斯蒂尼安想，天啊，他还忘了阿尔菲诺是路易索瓦的孙子。在艾欧泽亚，没人能不知道路易索瓦是谁，埃斯蒂尼安虽然弄不清这位贤者在以太学和魔法学上的贡献到底有多么突出，但是他知道莱韦耶勒尔这个姓氏代表着什么——智慧与博识。

莱韦耶勒尔家的人无论如何也不会和只会打打杀杀的龙骑士产生交集的。到底是哪里出了差错？

可阿尔菲诺还在注视着他。

埃斯蒂尼安仓皇地避开了阿尔菲诺的视线。他俯下身，用手指拨开阿尔菲诺额前松散的刘海，又在他的眉心轻轻吻了一下：

“晚安，小少爷。”埃斯蒂尼安听见自己说，“祝你做个好梦。”

08.

阿尔菲诺顺着埃斯蒂尼安的视线朝办公桌的桌角看去，也看见那张他们在龙堡的合影。他伸出手，将相框换了一个朝向，才又装作动作自然地去整理桌面上的书本。

四周是高大的书架，埃斯蒂尼安站在旁边，不知怎么的，竟然显得有些局促不安。阿尔菲诺耐心地将书籍讲义分类摆放整齐，他抬头看着埃斯蒂尼安，语气很温和：

“我那天晚上让你为难了吧。”

他没说是哪天，但埃斯蒂尼安知道，他在说在龙堡的那一夜。每次想起来那一晚，埃斯蒂尼安总是会觉得胸腔好像被一股不知名的情绪给填满了，以至于他连顺畅地说话都变得有些困难：

“……并没有。”他说，“我以为是我让你难做了。”

阿尔菲诺说：“……是吗。”

埃斯蒂尼安听不懂阿尔菲诺这句话究竟是什么意思。他看着阿尔菲诺绕过宽大的办公桌，经过他的身侧，然后走到办公室的门口，抬手将门锁锁住了。门栓“咔哒”一声响突兀地出现在并不宽敞的办公室里，埃斯蒂尼安几乎愣住了，只能眼睁睁地看着阿尔菲诺重新走回到他面前，又将上身缓慢地向后仰去，后腰抵在办公桌的桌沿上。

阿尔菲诺说：“我回到萨雷安之后，邮差莫古力为我送来过云海香蕉、栗子冰糕……还有很多杯伊修加德奶茶。可惜邮差莫古力并不肯告诉我寄信人是谁，我就也一直没办法给出我的回礼。”他顿了顿，又说，“那几天阿莉塞一直和我抱怨，说她喝奶茶喝得都胖了。”

罪魁祸首埃斯蒂尼安的头更低了些：

“抱歉，我也想过你或许会不喜欢，所以……”

阿尔菲诺又说：“我躺在家里的床上，几乎要以为龙堡的旅途是一场梦。为什么那个当着伊塞勒小姐的面还敢承认对我的喜欢的那个人，在将我送出伊修加德之后，又变得这么畏首畏尾了呢？”

他的口吻依旧很平静，可是对埃斯蒂尼安而言，不亚于是带来了天塌地陷的冲击。他心神剧震：“那天晚上，你都听见了？”

阿尔菲诺无意识地舔了一下自己的上嘴唇。他说：

“……是啊。都让我听见了，真是太糟糕了。早知道你会这样一退再退，我应该那天晚上就告诉你的。”他微微仰着头，看清埃斯蒂尼安上下滚动的喉结，就又笑了笑，“别紧张，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。现在办公室的门锁着，不会有别人进来的，我就是想问问你……”

埃斯蒂尼安僵硬地吞咽了一口唾沫：“……什么？”

阿尔菲诺收了笑。他看着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，正色道：

“我就是想问问你，肯不肯真正地、像对待恋人一样地亲吻我一次？”

09.

或许有人能够在面对阿尔菲诺天真的、纯洁的请求下保持理智（真的有这样的人吗？埃斯蒂尼安想，也许只有哈罗妮能做到吧），但是埃斯蒂尼安知道，这个人必然不会是他自己。

他脑子里那根名为“理智”的、被叫作“爱欲”的电流反复灼烧过的、岌岌可危的弦，终于在这个瞬间，“啪”地一下烧断了。埃斯蒂尼安感觉到自己的双手掌心飞快地生出一层薄薄的汗，他不自觉地向着阿尔菲诺的方向走近了，一步，再一步，直到他只要张开双臂，就可以把阿尔菲诺紧紧地抱在怀里。

阿尔菲诺一动不动。他的后腰还抵在桌沿，两只手在身后悄悄抠着木质的桌板，指甲几乎要完全嵌到里面去，胸口也随着呼吸剧烈地上下起伏着，如果埃斯蒂尼安此时仔细观察他的话，一定能看出来他正紧张得要命。

但是埃斯蒂尼安注意不到这些。他第一次感觉到自己的双臂是这样的僵硬，他缓慢地环住阿尔菲诺的后背和腰肢，然后低下头去，咬住了阿尔菲诺柔软的嘴唇。

10.

下午的考古历史学由拉姆布鲁斯来授课。

这位高大的鲁加族教授留着特立独行的光头和一圈白色的络腮胡，虽然带着眼镜，但看着并不好惹，因而逃课的人也并不算多。厄丝蒂安中午与好友吃饭的时间长了些，等她捧着今天买的第二杯伊修加德奶茶匆匆从后门溜进教室的时候，拉姆布鲁斯的板书已经写了好几行了。

厄丝蒂安飞快地窜到埃斯蒂尼安身边坐下，她四下打量了一番，扭头问他：

“我记得上午阿尔菲诺阁下不是说要来旁听？”她的表情有些惋惜，“唉，我还想着借这个机会，你们两个能稍微促进一下感情……”

埃斯蒂尼安不自在地抬手摸了一下自己的嘴唇。

厄丝蒂安说：“说真的，要不是这次看阿尔菲诺阁下对着你的时候还挺硬气的，我都要以为之前那次龙堡考察之行你是不是欺负人家了——那孩子每次见了你都很不自在，你没发现吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安怔了足足有半分钟。他不知道该怎么和厄丝蒂安解释，阿尔菲诺对他的感情并不苏像她所想象的那种战战兢兢的后辈对年长领队的畏惧，至于所谓的“不自在”……

他又摸了一下自己的嘴唇：“……我怎么可能欺负他。”

厄丝蒂安说：“怎么不能呢？高高在上的贵族少爷，从小娇生惯养锦衣玉食，偏偏要来到咱们伊修加德吃苦，你当时还说他是胡闹呢，你都忘啦？你明明最不喜欢这种人。”

埃斯蒂尼安真的忘了。

他完全忘记了自己以往对于这种被家人保护得很好的娇气贵族是有多么不屑一顾（要不是看在奥尔什方的面子上，他根本都不愿意理埃马内兰！），他瞧不起这些娇滴滴的少爷们瘦弱的身形和细嫩的手指，甚至于他们过于高雅矜持的遣词造句都会让埃斯蒂尼安偶感不适。

可是拥有这些特质的人变成了阿尔菲诺，埃斯蒂尼安只当作过去自己从没说过这些偏见意味十足的屁话。因为从小被父母家人宠爱着长大，阿尔菲诺永远都有着炽热充沛的感情，他纤细的脊背和腰肢让人没办法不用手掌在上面多流连一会，而他从来都得体的措辞和良好的家教让他就算是红透了脸也说不出骂人的话……

这是十二神的奇迹，埃斯蒂尼安想。他怎么会讨厌这样的珍宝呢？

他转头看着厄丝蒂安：“我有的时候，是不是真的挺刻薄的？”

厄丝蒂安喃喃道：“哈罗妮在上，这是在你三十二年的生命里面，你第一次意识到这个问题吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安完全没意识到厄丝蒂安这不合时宜、但又完全克制不住的抱怨。他向四周瞥了一眼，确信周围没人在偷听他与厄丝蒂安的对话，这才压低了声音：

“那如果，我是说如果，”他不自然地咳嗽了一声，“如果我这样糟糕透了的人，也能得到别人的喜欢……”

他还没来得及提出他的问题，厄丝蒂安就抢先回答了他：

“一，我可不是什么恋爱专家，给不出你合适的建议；二，是的，如果真的有这样一个人的话，他一定非常非常喜欢你。”她停顿了一下，“对了，你是用了最近宝杖大街流行的那个唇膏吗？……这颜色还蛮适合你的，是哪个色号啊？”

11.

埃斯蒂尼安没法和厄丝蒂安解释，他的嘴唇变成这样的颜色，并不是因为用了什么见鬼的唇膏；就好像阿尔菲诺死活不愿意再离开办公室，是因为他的嘴唇已经被埃斯蒂尼安亲吻到红肿得不成样子。

小少爷说大话的时候十分义无反顾，等被亲得浑身软绵绵地靠在埃斯蒂尼安的怀里的时候，那些迟来的羞耻心才一股脑地涌了上来，臊得阿尔菲诺是再没勇气走出办公室半步了，说好的来旁听课程就也没了下文。

一直到天色转黑，晚课也已经结束了，负责教授魔法学的教授解答完最后一个学生的问题，开始转身擦拭黑板。教授是个博学的男性拉拉菲尔族，名字好像是叫作帕帕力莫，埃斯蒂尼安没怎么和他打过交道，只隐约听阿尔菲诺提起过这位帕帕力莫教授的老师就是阿尔菲诺的祖父路易索瓦。

拉拉菲尔族身材矮小，埃斯蒂尼安眼看着这位教授用魔法灵巧地把自己悬浮在空中，一边小声哼着歌，一边用魔法扫帚蹭掉黑板上的字迹。埃斯蒂尼安满腹心事地看了他一会，才意识到自己应该过去帮个忙。

然而就像身后长了眼睛似的，帕帕力莫头也不回地说：

“啊，你就坐在那边好了，擦个黑板这种事情，我自己当然可以搞定。”他笑了笑，不知道怎么的让埃斯蒂尼安听出一种慈爱的感觉来，“你在等人吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安的脑子里灌满了乱七八糟的魔法学，以至于他只能非常迟钝地反应过来帕帕力莫在说些什么：“……啊，是的。”

帕帕力莫就笑：“不用这么遮遮掩掩的，”他转头看了埃斯蒂尼安一眼，“在萨雷安的时候，阿尔菲诺有意无意地提起过你很多次，你在我们这里可算得上是鼎鼎有名。”

埃斯蒂尼安一时被一股无形的力量牢牢钉在了座位上。他紧张得动弹不得：

“……呃，他……他都说了我什么？”

走廊上传来了轻轻的脚步声。帕帕力莫擦拭完黑板上最后一块字迹，微笑道：

“我可不好再说下去了。阁下何不亲自问问他呢？”

他操纵着以太缓缓降落在地上，然后向着埃斯蒂尼安的方向优雅地行了一礼：

“不过，我的老师目前就在萨雷安。他曾经说，很欢迎你的到访，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。”

他夹起自己的讲义，又推了一下眼镜，迤迤然迈步走出了教室，留下处在震惊之中的埃斯蒂尼安和从后门溜进来的阿尔菲诺面面相觑：

“……你还和你祖父讲过我吗？”

阿尔菲诺有些无辜地眨了眨眼睛：

“那你送来萨雷安这么多杯奶茶，也不能都让阿莉塞喝了吧？”

12.

帕帕力莫一走，偌大的教室里除了他们两个之外就再没有别人了，阿尔菲诺在埃斯蒂尼安的身边坐下，又翻了翻他在魔法学的课上记下的笔记。

埃斯蒂尼安专注地看着他，很快便看见他的小老师不经意地皱了皱眉，不由道：

“……我明天一定认真听课？”

阿尔菲诺笑了一声：“算了吧，你又不喜欢这些，没必要强迫自己。”

埃斯蒂尼安伸手握住阿尔菲诺细细的一截手腕：“明天你的课我一定好好听讲。”

他的手掌宽大，轻而易举便整个包裹住了阿尔菲诺的手腕和手掌。阿尔菲诺感觉到轻微的酥麻的痒感，这让他忽然想到黑衣森林的小溪里被阳光晒得温热的鹅卵石。他转头看着埃斯蒂尼安，耳朵悄悄地红起来：

“其实……”他的喉结不自然地上下滚动了一下，“你如果在讲台下面很认真地看着我，我是会紧张到讲不好课的。”

埃斯蒂尼安没想到阿尔菲诺竟然也会紧张。他试着回忆阿尔菲诺紧张的样子，发现他其实想象不出。在擅长的领域里面，阿尔菲诺从来都很自信，埃斯蒂尼安想，从小就是天才，家学渊源，一路念到魔法大学又以优异的成绩毕业，这样的人是没办法不意气风发的。

他轻轻捏捏阿尔菲诺的掌心：“那怎么办？不听课你不开心，听课你又要紧张。”

阿尔菲诺安静地注视着埃斯蒂尼安。在他身后，阶梯教室的落地窗外面，路灯一盏一盏地亮起来，细细的雪花飘落在街道上。阿尔菲诺跳过了这个话题，只是说：“现在已经很晚了。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“我送你回去。”

他拿起桌上的SDS芬里尔密钥（他在帕帕力莫的课上一直在摆弄这个玩意，惹得帕帕力莫盯着这个密钥看了好几眼）在手指上转了一圈，然后拍拍阿尔菲诺的肩膀示意他起身。

阿尔菲诺认得这个密钥。这是开启埃斯蒂尼安的战斗机车的认证密钥，他曾经被埃斯蒂尼安载在机车的后座上，从天空俯瞰过天极白垩宫的景象。他跟从着埃斯蒂尼安站起身，但并不要他将自己送回宿舍：

“我想去你住的地方看一看。”

萨雷安的学者教授们目前都暂居在砥柱层的宿舍里，距离神学院很近，走几步路就到了。而据阿尔菲诺所知，龙骑士们大多居住在基础层，如果他和埃斯蒂尼安一起前往基础层，至少可以再一起度过半个小时的时间。

埃斯蒂尼安低下头看着他：“龙骑士的宿舍可没什么好看的。还是说……”他用手指轻轻捻了下阿尔菲诺的眼角，“你其实是想和我再多相处一阵？”

隐秘的心思被这样直白地戳破了，阿尔菲诺只有叹气点头：

“我应该再坦率些的。”

埃斯蒂尼安的指腹还停留在阿尔菲诺的脸上。“不要改，”他说，“你现在这样就很可爱了。”

13.

埃斯蒂尼安的机车有个特别的名字，叫作“尼德霍格”。阿尔菲诺熟悉伊修加德的历史，这是传说中曾经一度率领部众入侵皇都的邪龙的名字。第一次见到这辆战斗机车的时候，阿尔菲诺曾经询问过埃斯蒂尼安，为什么要给座驾取一个这样的名字，埃斯蒂尼安这样回答他：

“因为这辆车是黑色的。”他短促地笑了一下，“如果它是白色的，我不介意给它取名为赫拉斯瓦尔格。”

阿尔菲诺说：“我还以为，你是在想，如果生活在千年以前，你是注定能够战胜邪龙的那个人。”

埃斯蒂尼安愣了一下。他从没仔细想过这个问题，如今的龙骑士虽然是流传下来的古老职业，但主要是与神殿骑士团一起守卫皇都，他们并不曾像千年前的龙骑士一样与邪龙战斗过：

“我能吗？”他取下车把上挂着的头盔，招手示意阿尔菲诺走近，又将这顶头盔戴在阿尔菲诺的头上。头盔很重，埃斯蒂尼安看见阿尔菲诺不自觉地向后退了一步，他伸手揽住阿尔菲诺的腰，替他系好下巴的插扣，又调整了拉带的松紧，“我其实不是很在乎这些事情。我看起来很好斗吗？”

阿尔菲诺的脸几乎被头盔挡了个彻底，他顶着这个对他来说有些沉重的头盔，缓慢地摇了摇头。他与埃斯蒂尼安同行了这些时间，他慢慢意识到，埃斯蒂尼安虽然拥有着苍天龙骑士的称号（这意味着他是当前最强的龙骑士），但他的胜负欲并不强，甚至可以说，在有些时候，他是过于懒散了。

阿尔菲诺想，这好像也没什么不好。他从帽檐下面向外看去，看到埃斯蒂尼安很快也戴好了头盔，他的长腿轻轻一迈，就轻松地跨坐在了机车上。阿尔菲诺走向他，埃斯蒂尼安向他伸出手：

“尼德霍格的速度很快。害怕吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安的手掌很宽大。阿尔菲诺将手搭在上面，发现自己的掌心比他小了不止一圈，五指也不能和埃斯蒂尼安的紧紧贴在一起。他于是抓紧埃斯蒂尼安的手，借力翻身坐在了他身后：

“如果我说害怕，你会把我赶下去吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安的笑声闷闷地从头盔底下传了出来：

“如果你害怕，就告诉我。我会开慢一点的。”他松开阿尔菲诺的手，将两只手都放在车把上，发动了引擎。车身开始发出巨大的轰鸣声，阿尔菲诺不用他提醒，就紧紧地环住了埃斯蒂尼安的腰。

引擎声大得要几乎要穿破人的鼓膜，在这样的情况下，埃斯蒂尼安也难得提高了音量：

“抓紧，我们要出发了！”

下一刻，机车像一支离弦的箭一样，顶着凛冽的寒风飞驰而出。阿尔菲诺将头紧贴在埃斯蒂尼安的背后，刺骨的冷风和铺天盖地的云雾一同在他们的身边飞速地掠过，龙堡的绒树在黑夜里散发着温暖的粉色光芒。

阿尔菲诺感受到一种前所未有的喜悦。这喜悦很突然，却很纯粹，让他几乎分辨不出，现在他耳朵里听到的有力的心跳声，到底是来自他自己，还是来自埃斯蒂尼安。有好奇的莫古力飞上来看他们两个，又被机车带起的巨大气流吓得躲开很远，在隆隆的机车声里，阿尔菲诺终于下定决定，拖长声音喊了一句话，尾音很快就消散在冷风中了。

不会有人听见的，他想。不会有人听见的。

14.

埃斯蒂尼安这一次没有急着发动引擎。

他一条腿还蹬在地上，又转回身去看坐在后座的阿尔菲诺：

“我总觉得上次你说了一句话，但是我没有听清。——就是在翻云雾海那次。”

阿尔菲诺熟练地环住他的腰，又将两只手悄悄地沿着埃斯蒂尼安衣摆的下方钻进去。他的两只手柔软又冰凉，碰到埃斯蒂尼安腰腹的瞬间，他就听见这人难耐地吸了口气。阿尔菲诺这才说：

“有这回事吗？”

他不肯承认，埃斯蒂尼安只当自己真的听错了，就也不再追问。他拧动油门，又将左手收回来，隔着衣服捏了下阿尔菲诺的手：

“坐好了，别乱动。”

阿尔菲诺：“那如果乱动了会怎么样？”

他的两只手还在不老实地四处乱摸，埃斯蒂尼安浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，阿尔菲诺有些好奇地在他紧实的肋下按了按，听见埃斯蒂尼安无可奈何地叹了口气。

阿尔菲诺笑了起来。

在他们身后，圣雷马诺大圣堂的最后一盏灯也已经熄灭了，彩色玻璃窗里不再透过缤纷的光线出来。几片冰凉的雪片落在阿尔菲诺的眼睫和脸上，又很快融化消失不见了。埃斯蒂尼安发动了机车，因为还在居民区，他并没有行驶得很快，阿尔菲诺向身后看了一眼，看见车轮在雪地上留下两道弯曲的深黑色弧线印记。

他重新转回头，将侧脸贴在埃斯蒂尼安坚硬的后背上：

“其实我上次的确说了句话。”

他的声音不大，埃斯蒂尼安“嗯”了一声，才从引擎声里辨认出阿尔菲诺的话音：

“那你说了什么？”他问。

“我说了……”

阿尔菲诺深深吸了口气。冷风灌进他的鼻腔里，阿尔菲诺被吹得连眼睛都快要睁不开了，但他意识到他的胸腔简直是在发烫。他心一横，双臂将埃斯蒂尼安抱得更紧的同时，大声喊道：

“——我最喜欢埃斯蒂尼安阁下了！”

与上次一样，他的声音在寒风里打了个转变消失得无影无踪了；但与上次不同的是，这一次，他听见了埃斯蒂尼安低沉的笑声：

“嗯，”他说，“我也最喜欢阿尔菲诺了。”

-FIN-


End file.
